


Bound

by coockie8



Series: Eye for an Eye [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sleep Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed ties Roy up while his sleeping and rides him. Ed's gets to cum, but there's no way he's gonna let Roy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> The next 2 parts are really short, and I am so sorry about that. I’ve been having neurological issues lately and I’m lucky if I can keep a train of thought running long enough to right out this note. Anyway, going to the hospital today, so hopefully they can fix me. Hope you like this part anyway, regardless of how short it is.
> 
> Please don't comment on my writing style; I'm aware it's odd. I don't need you to tell me that.

Ed nuzzled against Roy’s chest; he’d spent the night at Roy’s house. He loved cuddling, but would never admit it. He opened his eyes and looked up at Roy’s sleeping face. He sat up with an evil grin before quickly tying Roy’s arms and legs to the bed posts. Luckily, Roy was a fairly heavy sleeper. Ed straddled his hips and ground down on him; intent on getting revenge. Roy groaned in his sleep but didn’t stir, Ed grinned and wrapped his right hand around Roy’s cock; stroking until it was fully erect. He stuck 2 fingers into mouth and sucked until they were good and wet before shoving them into himself. He moaned softly as he fingered himself, once he found he was ready, he tugged his fingers free and slowly lowered himself onto Roy’s cock.

“What are you doing?”

Roy rasped when the sudden engulfing pleasure stirred him awake. Ed gasped when the head brushed his sweet spot

“Having fun,”

He panted. Roy tugged on his binds before chuckling softly; jerking his hips up into Ed

“You never learn,”

He groaned. Ed grinned and started to fuck himself down on Roy’s cock. Roy groaned and tugged on the rope around his wrists

“You fucking tease,”

He gasped. Ed clenched and stopped moving

“Wanna touch me?”

He purred as he massaged his cock with his left hand and pinched his nipples with his right. Roy snarled and let his head fall back

“Tease,”

He scolded again. Ed panted from his ministrations; Roy’s thick cock stretching him to his limit, while his cock and nipples were abused, he could cum from this alone. Roy pulled on the binds again and ground up into Ed

“Come on, you little slut, move,”

He snarled. Ed shivered at the way Roy spoke to him and lifted his hips maybe 2 inches before dropping them. He continued at those tiny thrusts; cheeks flushed and legs shaking, he was already so close. Roy let out a frustrated groan as he met Ed’s tiny thrusts

“Just untie me and I can rock both our worlds,”

He panted. Ed forced an eye open and he looked down at Roy; genuinely considering the offer. Then he shook his head and started thrusting faster; he was doing this to teach Roy a lesson, he would _not_ get to cum. Roy groaned in frustration again and continued humping up into Ed

“That’s a sweet face,”

He purred when Ed moaned; his tongue hanging slightly over his bottom lip with 1 eye open, face flushed red. Ed whimpered and clamped down on Roy’s cock as he came. The dark haired Colonel snarled softly as Ed got up; legs shaking from the intensity of his orgasm. Ed quickly clothed himself and untied one of Roy’s hands

“I should get back before Al starts to worry,”

He stated before scurrying off. Roy untied the rest of his binds and sat up; that little brat was asking for it. If Ed thought the chastity belt was bad, he’d regret starting this little war with Roy.

**Author's Note:**

> My lightning fast typing skills are so gone right now. It’s horrible. Any major thinking gives me a monster headache, send help. Anyway, enough about me; I don’t matter. You guys matter, the story matters, so hopefully I’ll be mentally healthy enough to give you guys the content you deserve soon. Love ya.
> 
> Please don't comment on my writing style; I'm aware it's odd. I don't need you to tell me that.


End file.
